Uma chamada não atendida (Missed Calls by donnag76)
by Danyene
Summary: Esta história é uma tradução. O nome original da História é: Missed Calls e a autora da história é donnag76. Esta história passa durante Os Vingadores e mostra o que o Tony iria dizer para a Pepper se ela atendesse ao telefonema dele. Link original da História: /s/9415561/1/Missed-Calls
1. Chapter 1

Uma Chamada não Atendida

_- Senhor, devo ligar para a Senhorita Potts__?_

_- Boa ideia..._

_Assim que as palavras saíram de sua boca, Tony começou a questionar sua decisão. Não era o fato de que ele não queria falar com Pepper, mas muito pelo contrário. Ele não queria nada mais do que ouvi-la _dizer que tudo ia ficar bem, como ela fez muitas vezes antes. Só que desta vez, ele não tinha certeza se a voz calma de pimenta poderia tranquiliza-lo. Desta vez, ele ia ter de dizer "adeus", e Tony sabia que ele não estava pronto para isso.

O que exatamente ele iria dizer a ela_? _

- Oi, Pep, sou eu. Ouça, eu estou atualmente com um míssil nas minhas costas e eu vou voar para o espaço. Eu provavelmente _não_ vou voltar. Você me fez prometer que você iria ficar sabendo da próxima vez que eu estivesse morrendo. Então... Ah.

_Oh, sim,_ isso iria funcionar,_ d_eixaria ela mais tranquila_._ Tudo o que ele ensaiou em sua mente sobre o que dizer a ela só serviria para fazê-la chorar e machucar seu coração. Essas foram as duas coisas que Tony prometeu a si mesmo que _nunca_ iria fazer.

Ele olhou para a imagem de identificação de chamadas em seu monitor. Ele sempre soube que quando o fim chegasse, sua vida passaria na sua frente. Para ser honesto, havia muito de sua vida que Tony queria esquecer e alguns que ele não queria lembrar. Ele estava feliz que as memórias que ele viu agora eram dele e de Pepper. No dia em que se conhecemos ... Ao vê-la, quando ele saiu do avião voltando do Afeganistão ... O primeiro beijo no telhado ... O último beijo na Torre Stark ... Ir para a cama com ela à noite ... Acordar ao lado dela de manhã. Essas cenas e mais uma dúzia que passaram pela sua mente como seu próprio DVD privado, _This Was Your Life* by Tony Stark_, ou, pelo menos, as melhores partes da sua vida no mesmo.

Muito em breve, a imagem começou a distorcer. Ele viu as palavras "falha na chamada". Um último lampejo e, em seguida, Pimenta foi embora... Antes que ele tivesse a chance de dizer "adeus". JARVIS tentou informar-lhe que havia tido uma falha na chamada, mas ele desligou antes que ele pudesse completar a frase. O míssil havia seguido dirigindo-se para o seu novo alvo. Longe da terra. Longe de Nova York. Longe da Pepper. Tony podia sentir-se em queda.

Na frente dele, a nave-mãe dos Chitauri foi sendo reduzida a uma bola de fogo cósmica, e isso foi a última coisa que Tony viu antes de tudo ficar escuro. No momento em que, seus olhos fecharam, ele teve uma última visão... uma mulher de cabelos ruivo e olhos azuis e um sorriso que mudou seu mundo. Sua mente em mal funcionamento só conseguia pensar em uma única palavra.

"Pepper".

_***This Is Your Life**_ é um programa americano de televisão, transmitido pela NBC. No programa há surpresas para um convidado, e recursos para levá-los através de sua vida na frente de uma plateia, incluindo participações especiais de colegas, amigos e familiares.


	2. Chapter 2

- Srta. Potts? Você tem uma chamada não atendida.

O som da voz do comissário de bordo finalmente fez Pepper tirar seus olhos da tela da televisão.

- O quê? - Ela respondeu meio irritada.

- O seu telefone, mostra que você perdeu uma chamada.

A jovem estava segurando o telefone de Pepper na mão. Pepper pegou da mão dela e abriu a tela. Ali, olhando para ela, era o rosto sorridente de Tony. Ela sentiu-se mal. Ela olhou o horário em que a chamada foi recebida e contou os minutos que haviam se passado do momento até então. A ligação ocorreu enquanto ela estava assistindo ao noticiário. Enquanto Tony estava... Pepper caiu cansada para trás contra o assento de couro. A ligação ocorreu enquanto Tony estava carregando o míssil nuclear.

- Por que ninguém me disse que o meu telefone estava tocando? - Ela gritou para as para os executivos júnior da empresa que haviam ido com ela para Washington.

O resto das pessoas no avião pareciam assustadas. Sua chefe nunca havia falado com eles em um tom áspero, mesmo quando eles haviam cometido erros.

- Eu... Eu não ouvi S-senhorita Potts - O jovem executivo admitiu. - Talvez a senhorita tenha o deixado no silencioso. Por causa da... da reunião. - Ele olhou para a colega de trabalho para ter apoio. Um balançar de cabeça de sua colega deixou-o saber que estava certo.

Pepper havia deixado a reunião de forma tão abrupta que ela havia esquecido de restaurar suas configurações de toque do celular. É por isso que _o Homem de Ferro_ do Black Sabath não tocou como costumava fazer para deixá-la saber Tony estava ligando para ela. Embora fosse improvável, ela colocou agora a chamada no seu volume máximo no caso de ele ligar novamente.

Tudo o que podia fazer era olhar para o telefone na mão. Ela perdeu sua ligação. Pepper construiu sua carreira e ganhou uma reputação como alguém que sempre mantinha a calma em uma crise. Assim, sua calma exterior desmentia a guerra que estava tendo dentro de si. Sua mente criava milhares de alternativas e direções que ajudasse ela a entender a ligação de Tony para ela.

- _O que você quer Tony?_ Ela disse na última vez que em que conversou com Tony, e ele ainda estava na SHIELD.

- _Eu terminei minha lição de casa - Ele disse alegremente assim que ela respondeu._

- _Isso é bom - Disse ela, com a voz meio grogue de ter acordado.__Ela olhou para o despertador no criado-mudo.__Era 03:00 da manhã._

_- Você precisa ir para a cama. - Disse ela. _

- _Eu vou... Pep, há algumas pessoas estranhas envolvidas seriamente em tudo isso._

- _A Iniciativa Vingadores?_

- Sim_, isso e... esse cara, Loki, que está tentando invadir a terra com guerreiros alienígenas._

- G_uerreiros alienígenas? - Nesse momento Pepper não sabia se ele estava falando sério ou apenas tentando ser divertido._

- _Sim, mas vamos tentar detê-los, então, vai ficar tudo bem._

_Pepper sabia que ele_ não estava _brincando._

_- Tony, me prometa que vai tomar cuidado?_

_- Ei! "Cuidado"__ é meu nome do meio._

- _Edward é o seu nome do meio - ela respondeu, sem graça com a sua própria atitude indiferente._

- Está vendo_... é por isso que eu tenho que mantê-la por perto, eu nem saberia o meu nome sem você._

- _Apenas tente cuidar de si mesmo até que eu possa estar perto de você._

- _Falando nisso, lembro-me de um certo acordo que foi feito entre nós..._

_Percebendo que Tony não tinha nenhuma intenção de falar sério nesse instante, ela disse: _

_- Você é incorrigível._

- _Mas, você me ama assim mesmo._

_- Sim, eu amo._

- _Eu tenho uma reunião com quatro chatos em algumas horas, então... - Tony ficou em silêncio por um minuto, em seguida, disse: - Ei, Pep? Você sabe que eu te amo, né? _

- _Eu sei - Disse ela suavemente, derrepente mudou para um tom mais sério._

_- Descanse um pouco para que você possa salvar o mundo._

- _Talvez..._

- _Tony!_

- _Ok. Já estou indo para a cama, feliz?_

_- Muito. Brinque direitinho e bonito._

- _Sempre. Boa noite, Srta. Potts._

- _Boa noite, Sr. Stark._

Pepper lembrou-se de toda a ligação. Sua garganta apertou e ela pensou que poderia ter sido a última vez que ele havia... NÃO! Ela _recusou-se_ a pensar sobre isso. Este era o Tony. O Tony, que _sempre_ encontrava uma maneira de sair das situações. Sua pergunta continuou a correr em sua mente. "_Você sabe que eu te amo, né?"_ Era por isso que ele ligou? Para dizer "eu te amo" só mais uma vez? Depois de sua súbita revelação na Expo sobre sua luta quase fatal com intoxicação de Palladium, talvez ele fosse contar a ela que iria enfrentar outra situação mortal.

- Srta. Potts. - Uma das executivas disse de repente:

- Olha!

Pepper voltou sua atenção mais uma vez para a televisão. Uma câmera de notícias estava mostrando uma imagem trêmula do buraco sobre a torre Stark se fechando, mas não antes de uma forma humana cair da mesma.

_- Informações não confirmadas, mas parece que a pessoa que cai neste exato momento é o Homem de Ferro, Tony Stark._ – A voz de um repórter retransmitida.

_- Não sabemos qual é o seu estado nesse momento._

- Silêncio! Pepper disse para a tela.

Felizmente, o repórter obedeceu como todos na aeronave. Ela assistiu seu namorado despencando em direção ao chão como uma rocha. _Porque ele não está voando ainda?__Ajude-o, Jarvis!_ Agora só restava a altura que havia entre o topo da Torre Stark e o chão, uma enorme figura verde veio e agarrou-o no ar. Pepper suspirou audivelmente. A dupla foi perdida pelo quadro da câmera que ficou preta. A última imagem que viu foi a armadura do Homem de Ferro como um boneco de pano sendo segurado por um grande braço verde. A partir de conversas sobre os Vingadores, que ela teve com Tony, ela sabia que ele havia sido pego pelo Hulk, que, de acordo com Tony, era praticamente indestrutível. Isso lhe deu _alguma_ esperança.

- Ligue para o aeroporto e informe-lhes que eu quero um helicóptero esperando em terra para quando eu chegar lá. - Disse a executiva júnior.

- Eu não sei se eles estão autorizados a liberar o helicóptero do Sr. Stark para...

- Eu sou Presidente das Indústrias Stark, sendo assim, tecnicamente, _o _helicóptero, é tanto meu quanto é do Sr. Stark, quero ele pronto para voar no momento em que eu chegar lá. Você entendeu? - Em sua mente, ela quase podia ouvir Tony dizendo: _Whoa!__ Vai com calma__, Potts._ Pepper respirou e mudou para um tom mais sereno.

- Só faça com que eles saibam que eu vou precisar sair assim que estiver em terra.

Pepper colocou seu telefone em seu colo e, colocando a cabeça contra o encosto da poltrona, fechou os olhos, forçando-se a relaxar. Com sorte talvez, ela pudesse abri-los novamente e descobrir que ela estava dormindo e que foi tudo um pesadelo. Ela não tinha ideia de quanto tempo ela estava sentada assim, quando ela sentiu a inconfundível sensação de que alguém estava olhando para ela.

- Hum, senhorita Potts?

Pepper abriu os olhos e viu a moça que ela havia pedido que ligasse para o aeroporto de pé perto de sua cadeira.

- Sinto muito incomodá-la, mas achei que a senhorita gostaria de saber que acabei de falar com o piloto do helicóptero. Ele disse que estaria pronto e esperando pela senhorita quando chegar lá.

- Obrigada_?_... - Pepper respondeu com um olhar de desculpas, percebendo que ela não se lembrava o nome da moça.

- Jill, senhorita. – A moça disse.

- Obrigado, Jill.

- De nada. Senhorita Potts? Tenho certeza que tudo ficará bem no momento em que chegar lá.

Pepper respondeu com um sorriso agradecido. Ela realmente esperava que Jill estivesse certa. Ela apoiou o queixo na mão e olhou para a paisagem da janela do avião.

Quando a paisagem de Nova York, mesmo destruída, apareceu no horizonte, seu telefone que estava em seu colo começou a tocar. O Heavy Metal não era exatamente a escolha de Pepper para chamada, mas Tony havia configurado seu telefone para que a música do Black Sabath fosse o seu toque personalizado, e imutável. No entanto, neste momento, os riffs de guitarra eram o som mais doce que ela poderia esperar ouvir. Ela agarrou o celular com as mãos trêmulas. Quando ela apertar o botão para atender a chamada, Pepper disse que a única palavra que sua mente poderia processar.

- Tony?


End file.
